On The Road Again
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: Nadie and Ellis stop for a night's rest to camping. What does Ellis do when she hears strange noises that night? How will Nadie react to Ellis 'helping' her with her problem she had? Read and find out. XD


**On The Road Again**

The two girls drove their way down a deserted road. They hadn't seen a car in the last three hours of being on the road, so they decided to camp out. Nadie put the car in park, got out, and stretched. Ellis stepped out of the car and looked at the bounty hunter with an innocent smile, "Camp here?"

Nadie looked at her then smiled, "Yeah, we will camp here for tonight."

The two set up camp, gathered firewood, and made the fire. Sitting on the cool sand, Ellis looked up at the sky, tilting her head ever-so-slightly, and hummed in fascination as she saw a flashing light fly across the sky, "Nadie."

The bounty hunter looked over at Ellis, "What is it, Ellis?"

Ellis pointed up to the flashing light, "What's that?"

Nadie looked up then smiled and looked at the young witch, "It's most likely a helicopter or an airplane. They have lights that flash as they fly in the sky."

Ellis looked at the bounty hunter and smiled, "Okay." She then took some time to really look at her friend. Nadie's poncho hung over her shoulders and behind her, giving Ellis a good view of her body. She stood leaning against the door of the car, her feet crossed at the ankle. Long, tan legs slightly bent at the knee, disappearing at the top of the thigh to Nadie's shorts. Thin waist with defined musculature. Shirt holding together the semi-prominant breasts of the bounty hunter. Collarbone clearly visible under the soft, tan skin. Long neck leading up to the older girl's face. Head tilted back slightly, eyes closed, taking slow, even breaths. To Ellis, Nadie was breath-taking. "Nadie?"

The older girl looked at the confused girl, "What is it Ellis?"

The young witch smiled, "You're beautiful Nadie."

Blushing lightly, Nadie looked at the ground embarrassed, "T-thank you E-Ellis." Calming herself, she looked at Ellis, "Okay, let's get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow."

Ellis nodded then set up her sleeping bag on the ground as Nadie got back in the car, covering herself with her poncho.

~Middle of the night~

Ellis's eyes snapped open hearing a low growl. Sitting up, she looked around as if surveying the area, and saw nothing but the desert. Shrugging, she lay back down in her sleeping bag.

A raspy moan sounds out.

Ellis sat up once again, confused on what is making noise. She turned around, realizing it was from behind her and noticing it coming from the car. Quietly, Ellis walked over to the car to see Nadie's face scrunched up into one of what looked like pain. Little moans and gasps escaped her mouth. Ellis was confused on why her friend was acting this way until she saw movement under the girl's poncho. Lifting it up to see the problem, Ellis tilted her head seeing Nadie's hand inside of her shorts moving her fingers like she was rubbing something.

Nadie let out another moan as she clenched her legs together around her hand.

Ellis saw Nadie's body stiffen for a moment then relax, removing her hand from where it was to rest on her leg. She saw her hand glisten with a liquid substance then looked at Nadie. Nadie's bangs were matted to her forhead from sweating. The bounty hunter still had that look on her face though. The girl's face turned toward Ellis as she mumbled something in her sleep. Ellis looked at Nadie's hand once again, then at her shorts, and back at her hand. Tilting her head, she began to reach toward the girl's shorts. Looking to see if the girl was asleep, Ellis slipped her hand inside the girl's shorts and panties only to find a wetness there. "It's warm," she more whispered to herself than anything. _Why is it wet here? Is it supposed to be wet?_

Nadie sleepily turned her head in the other direction and snored softly.

Ellis poked her finger in the wetness, then froze when Nadie's body jerked from her movement. Remembering what Nadie was doing, she moved her finger up and down against the wetness, causing a small moan to come from the bounty hunter. Ellis continued rubbing until her finger was pulled deeper into the wetness. She felt spongy, wet skin against her finger. She trailed her finger down to see how far it went then brought it back up.

Nadie began moving her hips against the girl's finger moaning.

Ellis felt a small, round nub against her finger. Pressing her finger against it, she rubbed it as well.

Nadie arched her back as the pleasure increased as her nub was rubbed. She began clenching her legs together moaning, getting close to climax.

Ellis pinched the nub and giggled quietly seeing Nadie's back arch each time she did it. She suddenly felt her fingers constricted by the spongy skin and felt Nadie stiffen against her hand, body shaking as she fell back to the seat. Ellis pulled her hand out of Nadie's shorts to see her hand glistening with the same liquids as Nadie's was. She sniffed her hand. It didn't smell repulsive, so she put her fingers in her mouth then smiled. It tasted good to her. She buttoned up Nadie's shorts as well as zipped them up and covered her back up with her poncho. Quietly, she made her way back to her sleeping bag. Laying down, she covered up then smiled and fell asleep.

Unknown to her, Nadie mumbled one last thing in her sleep. Ever-so-quietly, the bounty hunter mumbled, "Ellis..."

~The next morning~

The girls were on the road again. Ellis looked at Nadie. _I wonder what she was dreaming about last night. I should tell her that I helped her._ Smiling, she said, "Nadie?"

Nadie glanced over at Ellis, smiling, "Yes Ellis?"

"You were making strange noises last night. I didn't know why then I helped you. You didn't make the noises anymore after I helped you. You made them while I helped you, but not after."

Confused, Nadie looked at Ellis then again at the road, "I was making strange noises? Then you helped me? I'm not sure I follow."

Ellis tilted her head to Nadie, "Mhm, your face looked funny too when you made those noises."

Nadie chuckled, "I guess I must have been having a very weird dream. How exactly did you help me though? That's the part I don't get."

Ellis smiled innocently, "You want me to show you?"

The bounty hunter looked at her then smiled at the childish smile, "Sure. Show me just exactly how you helped me with me making strange noises."

The young witch nodded then leaned over towards Nadie.

Nadie watched the road and looked down at Ellis ever so often to see what she was doing. She felt her shorts being unbuttoned and unzipped. She was about to ask what she was doing, but her question cut off when Ellis slid her hand down into her shorts and panties and began rubbing her. Stomping on the brakes and pulling over as safely as she possibly could, she put the car in park and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel, moaning at the pleasure Ellis's hand was giving.

Continuing the rubbing, Ellis looked at Nadie, "Those are the noise you were making last night."

Unable to speak, Nadie mearly moaned loudly at the attention she was getting from the witch. It wasn't until Ellis pinched her clit. She arched her back, shaking. _**I can't believe this! She is fingering me...and it feels so goooood. **_Nadie moaned loudly, then almost screamed as she felt Ellis's fingers slip inside of her, thrusting in and out.

Not seeing Nadie make any move to stop her, she moved her fingers deeper within the girl's vagina. She felt the taller girl's walls tighten around her fingers and began pinching the erect nub. She then felt Nadie stiffen against her hand and moan loudly.

Raising a shaky hand off of the steering wheel, she took hold of Ellis's wrist and pulled her hand out of her shorts, breathing raggidly.

Ellis looked at the latter confused, "What is wong Nadie?"

"You...you don't need to b-be touching people...down there..."

"But why Nadie?" Ellis asked confused.

Nadie looked at Ellis. _**Aww crap...how am I supposed to explain sex to her now? When she just fingered me!**_ "You see Ellis. In intercourse..."

Ellis looked at her strangely, "Why are you bringing up sex?"

"You...you know about sex?"

Ellis nodded.

"Okay...your hand...was rubbing me...where I would have sex."

Ellis's eyes went wide and she blushed red, "I-I am so sorry Nadie."

Smiling, the bounty hunter pulled the blushing witch to her and hugged her, "Ellis, you don't have to be sorry. I'm not mad."

"But you don't love me..."

Nadie looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"You said...I should only do that with the person that really loves me," Ellis said still looking ashamed.

She smiled then placed her hands on Ellis's shoulders, "Ellis...I do love you...very much so."

Ellis looked up at the redhead, "So...you enjoyed it?"

Nadie smiled then nodded, "Hell yeah. You certainly know how to finger a girl." She winks at the younger girl. Leaning close to the dash, Nadie pressed a button for the convertable top then rolled up the windows. She then turned to Ellis and smiled, "Okay. Ellis, climb into the back seat and I will follow behind you."

"Why?"

She smiled then leaned forward and kissed Ellis's nose, "Because I'm going to show you how to make love." Nadie cupped Ellis's cheeks then leaned in and kissed the girl on the lips. Her lips moved against Ellis's own and massaged them. Her tongue then came and slipped through Ellis's lips, caressing the younger girl's mouth. Ellis gave out a small moan, which only spurred Nadie to go further. Pulling back slightly, Nadie smiled at Ellis, "Okay, get in the back seat."

Ellis saluted, "Yes sir!" She excitedly climbed in the back, Nadie following behind her. Ellis watched as Nadie took off her poncho and put it in the floor board. When Nadie's tan body hovered over hers, she wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck, "Nadie."

Nadie smiled, "Yes Ellis?"

Smiling, she said, "Nadie is beautiful."

Nadie blushe then smiled, "Thank you Ellis. But you are even more beautiful than I am."

Ellis laced her fingers through the belt-loops of Nadie's shorts and pulled her down on top of her.

Nadie laughed then pecked Ellis on the lips, "You sure don't waste any time, do you?"

Ellis blushed slightly, "Nadie...I'm felling a tightening in my chest...and...and a wetness...down there." Ellis finished her sentence pointing down her body.

The bounty hunter smiled then leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her lips before moving down to her neck and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

A moan made its way out of Ellis's throat before she realized she did it. Her hands began roaming up and down Nadie's back, until she finally brought them to the front of Nadie's shirt unfastening the buttons that held the top together. Once the top was unbuttoned, Ellis slid it from Nadie's form. Seeing her in her bra, Ellis placed her hands on Nadie's breasts and squeezed, then giggled, "Soft."

Nadie moaned lightly then pinned Ellis's hands to the seat, holding her by her wrists with her left hand. Her right hand began roaming down the girl's body until she got to the edge of the pale girl's dress. Slipping her hand under the dress, she found herself unsurprised to find the girl not wearing any panties. Nadie let go of Ellis's hands then moved down her body only to stop between the girl's legs.

Ellis looked down at Nadie, watching her closely.

The red head smiled then used one finger and began rubbing the girl's pink slit.

Ellis moaned as her body flinched from the sudden pleasure then began arching her back.

Pleased with the reaction she got, Nadie then spread the moist pink lips then leaned forward and licked her vagina. The sweet scent of the girl's innocence drove her crazy. She latched on to Ellis's clit then began sucking on it.

Ellis arched her back all the way off the seat.

Nadie put Ellis's legs on her shoulders, lifted the girl's lower half up so Ellis could see exactly what she was doing, and vigorously attacked the girl's sweet vagina. She began sucking every centimeter of moist, spongy skin she could find. Ellis's dress had dropped all the way to the girl's shoulders, showing off the pale skin and petite breasts that were uncovered. Nadie slid one of her hands down Ellis's front to massage on of her breasts as the other came up to pinch Ellis's clit. The spongy walls of Ellis's vagina began to tighten around her tongue and she started sucking on the girl's clit again, combining sucking with nibbling, pinching, and licking.

The blonde witch began shaking as she felt a strange, but pleasurable sensation start to take over her. "N-Nadie!" the girl finally exclaimed before she came in the girl's mouth, some of her cum flowing down onto her abdomen.

Nadie put Ellis down to let her get over the aftershock of her first orgasm. Smiling, she kissed the witch's forehead lovingly.

Ellis smiled at her then wrapped her arms around Nadie's neck hugging her, "Where did you learn that Nadie?"

"Oh, I had my fair share of lovers before I met you," she said. Seeing Ellis look down sadly, she raised the girl's head and smiled, "But none were as sweet as you. You taste wonderful." To prove her point, Nadie leaned forward and kissed her.

Smiling, she kissed the redhead back with all the strength she had left. The two soon broke apart. Ellis then looked at Nadie and smiled, "Nadie, I can do the same to you."

Nadie cocked an eyebrow at the blonde, "Explain please?"

Ellis pointed towards the driver's seat, "Let's hit the road."

Tilting her head, Nadie shrugged then got in the driver's seat as she was told and started the car up.

Ellis climbed in the floor board in front of Nadie, hit the button for the convertible top to go down then pulled off Nadie's bra. Seeing the girl blush made Ellis smile then pull the girl's shorts and panties off as well. Reaching into the back, Ellis pulled Nadie's poncho out and attaches it around the girl's shoulders.

Nadie blushed redder than her hair color then looked down at Ellis, "A-are you sure about this E-Ellis?" Seeing the younger girl nod, Nadie got on the gas and started down the road.

Ellis let Nadie set a good speed then put the cruise on. Once Nadie's foot was off the gas, Ellis moved her right leg across the console so her foot was in the seat. Looking at Nadie's secret spot, she took note of the deliciously tanned skin, the patch of red hair at the top of the mound, and the traces of the girl's wetness flowing down from the sides. She smiled then took a single finger, much as Nadie had done, and rubbed the pink, wet slit.

Nadie flinched feeling the contact then moaned at the feather-light touch.

Feeling her start to get into it, Ellis leaned forward, spreading the girl's vagina open, and began licking her like an ice cream cone.

The bounty hunter arched her back moaning loudly, "Ahhh...Right there Ellis, right there...oooh fuck!"

Ellis giggled at the girl's actions then began sucking on the erect clit.

Nadie nearly screamed and began bucking her hips to get more friction. She then gasped and arched her back further feeling two nimble fingers thrust into her pussy. Still being turned on from Ellis's earlier 'demonstration', she knew it would not be long before she...

Her thoughts were cut off as Ellis moved her fingers out of her and slid a finger into her ass. Ellis moved her finger up and down while sucking on the over-sensitive flesh of Nadie's pussy.

Nadie put a hand on Ellis's head pulling her closer yelling out the girl's name, "E-Ellis, we a-are...mmm right there...about to...COME...up on a...s-stop sign...hit the BRAKES!" Her stamina wasn't going to be able to last much longer if Ellis fingers her ass any longer.

Ellis slowed the car down to a stop, and as soon as she did, she felt Nadie brace herself on the console and door and began moving up and down on Ellis's finger as fast as she could, urging the finger to dig deeper in her ass. Speeding up her pace, she thrusted as fast and deep as she could in Nadie's ass and sucked on her clit vigorously pulling on it.

Nadie bucked her hips yelling at the top of her lungs, "OOH! ELLIS!" Nadie arched herself off of the seat as she came in Ellis's mouth and on the seat. Once the waves of pleasure subsided, Nadie fell against the seat breathing hard, trying to catch her breath.

Putting the car in park, Ellis moved up and kissed Nadie letting her taste herself. The two stayed like that for a while before they heard the magical sound of...a police siren. The two girls jumped seeing a police officer walk up to the car. Nadie covered herself with her poncho, moved Ellis into the passenger seat, put the car in drive and floored it before the cop could get to the window. The two hid out at an abandoned house, got dressed then went into town and rented a motel.

The two girls' journey countinued as they explored both the beautiful country and the limits that each could take before passing out. The two went down the road of love and continued exploring...together.

_**A/N: I don't own these two characters and I don't own the show, however, I do own the sexual scenes. XD Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
